Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{6p}{7} + \dfrac{8p}{3}$
Explanation: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $7$ and $3$ $\lcm(7, 3) = 21$ $ k = \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{6p}{7} + \dfrac{7}{7} \cdot \dfrac{8p}{3} $ $k = \dfrac{18p}{21} + \dfrac{56p}{21}$ $k = \dfrac{18p +56p}{21}$ $k = \dfrac{74p}{21}$